Bedtime Skits
by The Literator
Summary: Back and reworked to conform to guidelines! A series of scenes based on Tales of Symphonia characters. A couple of spoilers are in here, so beware.
1. Chapter 1

_If you've played Tales of Symphonia, you know about the skits that pop up frequently. _

_And once you've gotten everybody in the game, you have eight people traveling with each other. And a lot of the inns only have one or two beds. So, I wondered what effect the limited space would have on the sleeping arrangements. I figured they'd get a rota or something worked out. But, for example, how would Sheena react if she had to room with Zelos? Or if Lloyd's feet stank? Or if Colette snored loudly, hogged the blanket, and pushed people out of the bed in her sleep? Vast potential for humor there._

It was the middle of the night.

Picture…a dark room, with two beds occupied.

Then one of the people sat up, and turned on the lamp. He was a big man with long blue hair, and his wrists were shackled together.

He said, "Lloyd…"

The person in the other bed snored contentedly.

Regal said, "Lloyd!"

Lloyd sat up, and spluttering. "Wha..? Huh? What's wrong, Regal?"

In abject tones, Regal said, "My back itches. "

"Again?" Lloyd exclaimed. "That's the third time tonight!"

"Please?" Regal pleaded, with a hint that he'd cry.

"Okayokayokay!" Lloyd got out of bed, moved over and took off a glove. So…scratch…

In the finest traditions of people having their backs scratched, Regal said, "Ooh…Left….mmm…higher…ahhh…not so high….THERE!" He sighed. "Thank you, Lloyd."

"Next time this happens, I'm scratching it with my sword," Lloyd muttered


	2. Father and Son

They were sharing a bed. They didn't have much choice.

Lloyd said, "Umphgh. You're hogging the covers, Dad."

Kratos came back at him with, "Your feet are cold."

Lloyd woke up a bit more. He said, "I'm wearing boots!"

His father said, "They're still cold."

Lloyd shifted around a little. "Okay, there. Is that better? Now give me some covers."

Kratos said in fatherly tones, "Son, consider it training."

Lloyd grinned. "Dad, I'm sure you need some training, too. Hup…" The was the sound of straps being undone.

Kratos asked suspiciously, "What are you doing?"

"Ahhhh…that feels nice…." Lloyd sighed.

There was a completely silent moment. Then Kratos yelled, "THE STENCH! PUT THEM BACK ON!"

"Why, Dad, you know I haven't taken my boots off in a week!" Lloyd said smugly. "I need to let my feet air out SOMETIME!"

Kratos got out of the bed. "I'm going outside…" he announced.

"Hey! Leave the blanket! C'moooon…. " Lloyd whined.


	3. Father and Son, part 2

It was outside. Kratos was trying to find a soft bit of ground. Near him, Noishe whined.

Kratos said, "Do I smell that bad, Noishe?"

Noishe sneezed.

"I'll take that as a yes. That smell _clings_…How do Lloyd's feet stink so badly? MY feet never stunk like that…" Kratos complained

"WAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up, Noishe," Kratos growled.


	4. Zelos' Dirty Secret

It was a nice inn, with two beds per room. In one of the rooms, Sheena groused, "I can't believe I got stuck with YOU, Zelos." Her temper flared, "You'd better not try anything!"

Zelos raised his hands defensively. "Whoa whoa whoa! Why do you have to be so prickly, hunny? It's not like we're sharing the same bed!"

Sheena glared at him. "I wouldn't put it past you to try something. Anyway, turn around. I want to get into my nightclothes."

Zelos hesitated. "Um…will you turn around, too?"

Sheena grinned. "Modesty from you? Hehe. Okay, fine."

Zelos darted to his pack, and pulled something out. He whispered to it, "I don't want her to find out about you, Snoogy."

Sheena finished her nightly ritual, and turned around. "…Okay, I'm do—Zelos, did you just put a teddy bear under the blanket?" She had a grin blooming on her face.

Zelos' eyes darted. "Um. No. Of course not."

"You DID!" she laughed. "I can see the lump in the bed!"

Shame-faced, Zelos said "If you tell people, I'll deny it. "

Sheena was still laughing. "You sleep with a teddy bear? That's so CUTE!" She moved around her bed, and gave him a hug. She was surprisingly strong.

When she'd released him, Zelos said carefully, like a person checking the evidence, "…Did you just hug me?"

Sheena grinned. "Yes, but if you tell people, I'll deny it."


	5. Lloyd is Sore

It had been a long day. Lloyd and Sheena were sharing a room. Lloyd staggered in, and leaned against a wall. He groaned. "Ohhhhh, man. I ache…"

"You did take a pretty bad beating in that fight," Sheena said. She moved over, and put an arm under Lloyd's shoulders. "Let me help you into the bed…"

She maneuvered him into the bed. Lloyd said, "Oh that's better." He blushed.

"Um….thanks, Sheena."

"How do you feel?" Sheena asked.

"Like I've been running all day and stopped at lunch to get a beating from a gang of ogres with clubs," Lloyd said painfully. "Ooooh, I'm so sore…" he groaned again.

"You're lucky Raine had some healing left for you," Sheena said.

Lloyd groaned yet again. "I know."

She said encouragingly. "You'll feel better if you get a good night's sleep."

Lloyd groaned again. "Sheena, I ache all over, I'm tired, I'm hot and I'm sweaty. I don't think I'll sleep much tonight."

Sheena hesitated, and blushed. "Get your shirt and your boots off, and I'll open a window. You'll fall asleep in no time."

Lloyd stared at her.

She said, "I'm serious! You'll feel a lot better if you cool off."

Lloyd leaned his head back. "I don't think I could get my shirt off. I don't think I could even raise my arms up to my shoulders…" He demonstrated.

She said, "I'll help! You really need some sleep, Lloyd." She moved over to him, and began undoing the straps of his suspenders

Lloyd was slightly uneasy with this. "Uh….Okay…Unh…ooooh…ahhhhh-AHHHHH!" He almost, but not quite, screamed as she pulled his shirt off. "Mmm…yeah, it DOES feel better."

Sheena moved down. "And now for your boots" There were a few industrious moments. Then…"There we g—AUGGH! What is that SME—?"

Lloyd's answer was a snore.

"Ugh, and I'm stuck rooming with him tonight…" Sheena said. "Aaagh! That SMELL! …Still, he's cute when he's asleep."


	6. Cramped Quarters

They all came upstairs in the House of Salvation. Colette exclaimed, "These Houses of Salvation are really convenient!"

Raine said, "Yes, they are handy. I need to rest and replenish my healing magic."

The group's gaze went to the room's only two beds. Lloyd voice the collective thought of all eight people. "Which two of us get the beds?"

Zelos, the ever-gallant, said, "Colette should have one of them—she really came through for us in that fight today."

"I have no objections." Raine said. "I want the other one, though—I'm exhausted, and I really need rest if I'm going to keep healing at the rate I have been."

"Where will the rest of us sleep?" Genis asked.

Lloyd sighed. "There's always the floor."

Regal said stoically. "I have no problem with that."

"Awww, man…" Genis groaned.

There was the sound of a smack.

"OW! Raaaaine…that hurt!"

"Good night, Genis," Raine said with a warning undertone as she laid down in the bed.

Colette was already in the bed. "Okay…good night, everyone."

In near-perfect unison, every chorused, "Goodnight, Colette."

Colette sighed, and began to snore.

Raine yawned, and then her surprisingly loud snoring was heard.

Lloyd said quickly, "I call the rug!"

"Presea should have that!" Genis countered.

Presea smiled. "Thank you, Genis."

"Traitor," Lloyd said darkly.

Presea sat up. "Genis, here's my pack. Why don't you use it for a pillow?"

Genis beamed. "Thanks, Presea!" He settled down with the pillow.

Presea's light snoring was already starting.

"G'night…" Genis yawned. He dropped off soon.

Regal said, "How can someone so little snore so loudly?"

Zelos stared down at the small but loud form. "Seriously," he agreed. He looked over at Sheena. "Sheena, where are you sleeping?"

"Not next to YOU, Mr. Grabby-Dreams-Chosen," she said darkly.

Zelos said exasperatedly, "That was only one time! I'm SORRY!"

Sheena moved to a bare spot on the floor. "Here looks good…G'night, Lloyd…Regal. Sweet dreams."

"Don't I get a 'good night?'" Zelos asked in a hurt tone of voice.

Sheena's answer a sigh, then heavy, slow breathing.

"Guess not," Lloyd shrugged. "That spot near the wall looks good. I'll take that. G'night Regal, and Mr. Grabby Dreams…." he sighed, and settled in.

Regal and Zelos both looked at the floor. "There's one spot left."

"Yeah," the redhead said. "So…which of us gets it? And who sleeps outside?"

The big man said, "I call the inside."

"Hey! I outrank you!" Zelos said in a slightly outraged tone of voice.

"As you wish, Chosen," Regal said formally. "I hereby challenge you to a duel to the death, with the last space on the floor as the prize."

Zelos's expression told it all. "No…thanks for the offer."

Regal smiled slightly. "I thought so." He laid down at the last spot. "Good night, Zelos…." he sighed. His soft snoring added to the chorus.

Zelos said to himself, "The only place left is….outside."

The next morning, Lloyd woke up, and got up off the floor. "G'morning, everyone," He said cheerfully. "Hey, where's Zelos?" He asked, looking around.

Sheena shrugged. "I don't know…I haven't seen him."

From outside, they heard the sound of Noishe whining.

Lloyd moved over to the window, and looked down at the House's yard. "Hey. Look out the window. Zelos looks like crap. And why is he trying to use Noishe's ear as a blanket?"


	7. Rooming with Kratos

They were sharing a bed. Things were going fine, until Kratos rolled over onto Genis.

"MMPH!" Genis had been nearly asleep, but not any longer. He struggled under the weight. "He's heavy! What is he made of, braided coat hangers?" He shifted under Kratos, and began pushing Kratos off of him. "Unh…egh…HUP! Get OFF!"

Kratos rolled over, but didn't wake up.

"He's hogging the covers," Genis said pitifully. Then he became determined. "I'm getting them back!" Some effort got him part of the blanket back, but….

"…Ewww..what's this on the blanket?" Genis sniffed it. "…He drools in his sleep? _UGH_! NASTY! I'm sleeping on the floor!"


	8. Presea's Dreams

It was night. They were sharing a bed One of them was sprawled all over, crowding the other person despite her smaller size. "Mmmmm," the little one, with pink hair, said.

Sheena wasn't comfortable being used as a pillow. "Ack…"

Presea began talking in her sleep. "Hehehe…Hi..ya…..hup…hehehe…I beat them. How d'you like those moves, Genis?"

Sheena listened. "She's dreaming… I wonder what about? I hope it's not what it sounds like…Let's find out…" she shook Presea gently.

Presea woke up. "Huh…wha' is it, Sh'na?" she said groggily.

Sheena asked, "What were you just dreaming about?"

Presea, now fully awake, blushed. "Um…I was saving Genis from a gang of bandits."

Sheena's wide-eyed, horrified expression spoke volumes.

Presea asked, "What's with that look?"

Sheena asked weakly, "Do you sleepwalk?"

Presea tilted her head. "Yes. Why do you want to know?"

Sheena said pitifully, "I really wish you wouldn't sleep with your ax beside you."


	9. Male Bonding for Chefs

They had been stuck rooming together, even though one of them claimed he didn't trust the other one at all.

But, amazingly, Genis said, "Um…Regal?"

In his bed, Regal said, "Yes, Master Sage?"

Genis said, hesitantly, "That Beef Stew you cooked for supper earlier tonight…"

"Yes? What about it?"

"It was really great. What's your secret?"

"Not too much Purple Satay, and slice the carrots and mushrooms thinly." Regal said.

Genis beamed. "Thanks!"

Regal sensed Genis' dislike towards him was fading. He used a well-tested tactic. "I've noticed your cooking is also magnificent. What's your own secret?"

"Cooking temperature," Genis said. "Everything tastes better if you cook it at exactly the proper heat."

Regal tilted his head. "How do you gauge it?"

Genis had to think about it. "Well..uh…I can sense the mana from the fire burning…and I can tell how hot a fire is by the amount of mana it's releasing."

Regal was genuinely interested. "That's fascinating! I never considered that! Genis, what exactly does it…feel like to sense mana?"

"Well…" he considered it. "It's sorta like…"

The scene fades out as the two discuss cookery and life in general.


	10. Rooming with Colette

They were outside, in the streets of Meltokio. A head of blond hair was missing.

"Why are we all out here?" Genis asked Lloyd. "Why'd you send Colette away to go shopping?"

Lloyd said, "Because she's driving me nuts when I have to room with her! Remember a couple of weeks back, when we stayed at that House of Guidance? Our room had only one bed, and she _insisted_ that I share the bed with her!"

"What's so bad about that?" wondered Zelos.

Sheena sighed. "I knew he'd say something like that."

Lloyd continued his story. "She goes to sleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. I settle in…try to get comfortable. Then she rolls over and pulls my part of the blanket off of me. I try to get it back…but she was holding on so tight, I couldn't get it from her without ripping it!

"Colette is that strong?" Regal asked with some interest.

Raine nodded. "Yes. After we fought you in Gaoracchia Forest, she's the one that carried you to Mizuho. She only used one arm."

"Remarkable."

Sheena said, "I know what Lloyd means. I once had to share a bed with Colette…"

She stopped when she saw the dreamy look on Zelos' face. His eyes should have been pink hearts.

She hit him.

"Owwww…"

Sheena continued, her temper subsiding, "_As I was saying_, I had to share a bed with Colette, and she pushed me over the side of the bed. I had to use the rug for a blanket and sleep on the floor. But I _did_ swipe a pillow."

"Lucky, " Genis grumbled. "I shared a room with her once…and when I woke up in the middle of the night, and she was using ME as a pillow. She wouldn't let go."

"Come to think of it, why don't _I_ ever room with Colette?" Zelos asked curiously.

Everyone gave Zelos a Look.

Zelos looked hurt. "You're saying you don't trust me?"

Everyone chorused, "Yes."

Zelos sobbed theatrically.

Raine said, "Zelos aside, I know what you're talking about, Lloyd. When I shared a room with her, she began snoring so loudly, it drove me crazy."

Genis looked amazed. "Wow, someone who can out-snore Raine!"

Lloyd hit Genis in the head.

"Owww…" Genis rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

Lloyd said, "I was saving the Professor the trouble."

But Lloyd got hit in the back of the head by Raine. "Lloyd, don't hit Genis," Raine said.

Genis grinned. "Ha-ha! Lloyd got hit!"

Raine hit him. "Genis, don't mock Lloyd."

Lloyd rubbed his head. "But what do we do about Colette?"

Regal said, "I could room with her."

"What?" Lloyd asked, confused.

Regal explained. "According to all of you, I'm almost as bad as she is."

Zelos nodded. "Oh, that might _work_. I woke up once, and Regal was using my chest as a pillow."

"Oh, so THAT'S why that pillow had so many ribs in it," Regal muttered.

"I'm not rooming with Regal any more," Sheena announced.

Lloyd said, "Well, uh, Zelos, if you're going to sleep in the same room someone a lot bigger than you are…"

"I was sleeping in the next room over."

Sheena's eyes widened. "Did you HAVE to let me know that?"

Lloyd completely missed the reference. "Well, we'll give it a shot. Let us know how it turns out, okay?"


End file.
